Wrath
by Dee Minor
Summary: Khan's isn't awoken until the 24th Century. With a personal vendetta against the Dominion, complete disdain for the Federation and a growing interest in a young Star Fleet doctor, Khan's wrath might just destroy the Alpha Quadrant.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've had this idea for a while now, and I've finally decided to write it. I picture Benedick Cumberbatch's Khan because he's a very pretty man, but it shouldn't make much of a difference if you think of Richard Montalban instead. Reviews are adored, if you're that way inclined.**

**Chapter One**

"Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart is widely regarded as one of the greatest composers in Earth's history," Julian explained with a sigh to his travelling companion. He wasn't sure how they'd gotten onto the subject of human versus cardassian composers, but surely not even Garak could fault Mozart?

"Competent, certainly," the tailor nodded, "but not even comparable to the operas of Tkaa Ryin."

Julian hid a wince. He'd once regarded Klingon operas as long-winded, but they weren't even comparable to the 3 day spectacle of The Second Sin, Cardassia's proudest opera.

"I will say this though, for human music," Garak smiled benignly. "Not even Zenbara Talk herself measures up to your John Cage."

The doctor stared at his friend in shock. Did Garak, known censure of all-cultures-human, just _praise_ a human composer?

"You really think that?" Julian demanded. "Mozart was 'competent', Bach was 'amateurish' and Beethoven should have been drowned at birth, but _John Cage_ is better than the greatest composer in Cardassian history?"

"Don't _you _like him?" Garak inquired, raising a cool eyebrow. "A silent symphony, doctor. It's quite ingenious. What better way to celebrate musical tradition than by depriving an audience of it?"

Shaking his head in bemusement, Julian turned back to the controls. It was a quick journey from Bajor to Deep Space 9, with few dangers along the way, but it never hurt to be cautious. Almost as soon as he glanced at the panel, he frowned.

"I'm picking up a reading on our short range sensors," he announced.

Garak turned to his own controls.

"I have a visual," he told the doctor.

The screen lit up with what looked like the battered remains of a ship, older than anything Julian had seen since Sisko had decided to sail to Cardassia years ago in an ancient Bajoran vessel.

"One life sign aboard," he murmured, frowning. "Can you get a transporter signal?"

"Energising," Garak said in such a good imitation of a cool, detached Starfleet officer that Julian had to smile. A young man who materialised, unconscious, on the floor of the runabout as the ship on the visual screen tore itself apart.

Rushing to his patient, Julian began to work frantically to repair a number of lacerations about his shoulders and neck.

"Doctor?" Garak prompted patiently. "I appreciate your work is important, but we have a Dominion vessel approaching.

Freezing – he'd been out of the internment camp for less than two months and had no desire to be recaptured – Julian made his way back to the controls in an effort to escape the Jem'Hadar.

"Evasive manoeuvres activated," Garak read out calmly. "And I've raised shields."

"I'm sending out a distress signal," Julian responded, just as detached. "The Defiant should be here in-"

He broke off as the rescued man shoved him away from the controls.

"Their ship has a weak spot," he murmured as Bashir rolled to his feet. "If I can just-"

It exploded and for several long moments the runabout was silence.

"There was a bomb planted where their shields were weakest," Garak surmised, impressed. "How did you know to find it?"

"I put it there," the man responded coolly. "While they were busy tearing my ship apart, they weren't keeping an eye on their own transporters."

Garak beamed at their passenger.

"How very devious of you," he complimented. Julian rolled his eyes and approached the stranger with his tricorder.

The moment the instrument came near him, the passenger lunged into action, wrapping a hand round Julian's throat. The doctor gaped for a moment, stunned by how strong the other man was, before forcibly wrenching the hand away, using all of his genetically enhanced strength. The two men stared at each other for a long moment before the stranger crumpled suddenly. Garak stood holding a phaser and smiling blandly.

"Rather touchy, isn't he?" the cardassian mused. "Don't worry, doctor, I only stunned him. I would like to know what a man was doing flying a 20th century earth ship in the wormhole, wouldn't you?"

"Quite," Julian agreed, checking the stranger's pulse. "I've never fought so strong a human," he muttered, scanning the man with his tricorder. "If I were to guess, I'd say he's been genetically enhanced!"

"Well then doctor," Garak settled himself at the controls, smiling. "It would appear you've something in common."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

What was it Bennett had said to him? _'For every__Julian Bashir that can be created, there's a Kahn Singh waiting in the wings – a superhuman whose ambition and thirst for power have been advanced along with his intellect.'_

Khan didn't look like the man who'd terrorised Earth for over a decade. Julian knew about the fallout of the eugenics wars better than most, and had always imagined one of their chief instigators to be huge and hulking, only one step away from a manic cackle. Instead the figure before him was slight, lean and lightly muscular. His mop of dark hair fell about a face so pale as to be almost white. He was handsome too – the kind of man Dax might openly ogle if she weren't so enamoured with Worf.

If Odo had had his way, the criminal would have been in a holding cell. As it was, Khan sat patiently in a chair in Sisko's office, facing the captain. Odo stood with two Bajoran security officers in one corner, Bashir in another.

"I'm surprised you let an abomination run your security," Khan mused, staring at Odo coldly. The changeling rolled his eyes, unimpressed. Privately, Julian was a little disappointed – he'd heard Odo been called far worse by vistors to the station.

"Odo is a fine security officer," Sisko responded evenly, "but that isn't why we're here."

"And what would you like of me, _Captain?_" Khan didn't bother trying to keep the disdain from his voice as he regarded Sisko. With a jolt, Julian saw that the other man looked tired, exhausted even.

"For a start, I'd like to know how a war criminal who disappeared from Earth at the end of the 20th century ended up in a fire fight against the Dominion almost 400 years later," Sisko's facial expression didn't alter.

"I put myself and 84 others in stasis," Khan replied, eyes hard. "We were on a ship aimed away from Earth. I had hoped that when humanity was more... enlightened, we would be awoken and given the respect we were once denied. When we came to, it was an alien race who stood over us. _His _kind," his eyes flickered to Odo and back. "60 of us had survived. The aliens ordered their pet soldiers to execute ever man and woman aboard, but they weren't expecting our strength, or intellect. We reached our ship and made it through your wormhole when the enemy caught up with us. My ship was destroyed. 59 people killed in a heart beat. I survived through good timing."

"And what do you plan to do, now you're free?" Sisko asked, meeting Khan straight in the eye. The two men held one another's gaze for a long moment.

"I'll do everything in my power to see them... eradicated."

The room was left in silence.

"I'll be honest with you, Khan," Sisko stood, rubbing the crown of his head as his weariness became visible. "You're one of the most reviled men in human history. You're the reason genetic programming was outlawed by the federation, and why augments are denied admittance to Starfleet." Julian shifted uncomfortably. He knew why the captain was speaking this way, but it didn't prevent a knot of isolation forming beneath his breast.

"That being said," Sisko stopped his pacing and looked Khan full in the eye, "we need help. We are at war with the Dominion, and hundreds more are dying every day."

"And the enemy of my enemy is your friend?" Khan's eyes bore into the captain. "What makes you think I wouldn't turn on you the moment your back was turned?"

"Nothing," Sisko admitted. "But I'd rather find out than be destroyed by the Dominion."

"I'll consider it," Khan stood. Instantly, he was flanked by the security officers.

"Take him to sickbay," Sisko instructed. "Keep him in a level 3 forcefield."

Khan left, escorted by Odo and his staff, and Sisko turned to Julian.

"What do you think, Doctor?" He asked softly. "You were the one who found him."

"Lucky me," Julian agreed, frowning. "He's unstable, sir. The loss of his crew... I think he's mourning."

Sisko nodded.

"Get close to him," he instructed, sinking back into his seat. "You're the only augment in Starfleet – he might be more open with you than anyone else we send."

"Yes sir," Julian inclined his head formally and took his leave. Why couldn't he have left the damned shuttle alone?

* * *

**A.N. It's finally here! Urgh, I've been super busy lately. Work, uni, more work... Still, I'm hoping to be able to update once a fortnight. If it goes over that, just pester me until I update :P **


End file.
